freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
13th Nova Clash
The 13th Nova Clash occurred in late 2065 and was unintentionally triggered during the Chevalier's assassination attempt on Gengo Aoi. Background This clash is the direct result of Operation Cat Killer, a clandestine black ops mission give to Raddox Phantomime by certain members of the Chevalier committee. Following the 12th Nova Clash, Gengo Aoi secretly began preparing to create a new anti-Nova organization, one commanded solely by himself. He begins to gather soldiers and supplies to his headquarters in Japan and quickly moves to consolidate his power. Afraid that Gengo would usurp their position as mankind's protector, the Chevalier have ex-Chevalier Commander Raddox Phantomime dispatch the Plasma Stigmata-enhanced Busters, a group of four criminally insane yet brutally powerful ex-Pandora, to the professor's headquarters under the order to terminate Gengo with extreme prejudice. The Busters besieged Gengo's base, killing all Chevalier that crossed their murderous path. Upon contact with the Legendary Pandora, Busters Sawatari Isuzu and Jessica Edwin activate their hidden weapon, Anti-Freezing, which resonates with Teslad, Windy May, and Cassandra. Gengo's three daughters begin to be influenced by an outside source that tells them to destroy everything. This interference causes them to go berserk and turn on their allies. As a result, Gengo deploys the Plasma Form Valkyries to neutralize them though they are not operating at full strength. Lucy Renault is the sole Legendary Pandora to remain unaffected and begins to do battle with her sisters Windy and Teslad at the pool until Rana Linchen assists her, empowered by her Transcendent abilities and Christine Evora's Plasma Form upgrades. Lucy battles Teslad while Rana combats Windy May. Meanwhile, Gengo plans to prevent this calamity by reviving Maria Lancelot, and is assisted by his bodyguard Su-Na Lee. However, they are intercepted by Sawatari who has a grudge against Su-Na. The Korean Pandora is defeated, leading Scarlett Ohara and Amelia Evans to reveal themselves, and Amelia begins to fight Sawatari. At the plaza of Gengo's base, Cassandra has been battling Isabella Lucas and Jessica Edwin while the Genetics cadets can only watch as the Legendary Pandora is pinned to the ground from Jessica's Anti-Freezing. After taking a direct blow from Isabella unscathed, Cassandra loses control over herself, retaliates against the Busters, and summons five Pandora-Type Nova from another dimension. Newly Introduced Characters *Ryuuichi Aoi *Orie Aoi Summary Battling the N3 Nova The Genetics Pandora, Limiters, and Busters are stricken with fear especially as one wraps its arms around Cassandra as it she were its family. Arnett screams that they need to flee, but Isabella Lucas quickly moves to engage her new enemies with four whips from her cannons. A simple barrier from one of the Nova counters her attack. Cassandra then releases an Anti-Freezing field that restricts everyone and causes Jessica's unstable Plasma Stigmata to Novalize. André, Morrison, and Abel try to neutralize the Freezing and fail. Valkyries Franka Porsche and Tiziana Ferrari arrive to assist the Genetics Pandora surprising them all with a particle cannon. The attack gives them the cover to execute a tactical retreat, but Cassandra snatches Satellizer by her wrist. Cassandra and the Nova attempt to grab Satellizer, but are prevented by Kazuya, who unleashes his Freezing on them. Contact with her nephew's Freezing allows Cassandra to slowly regain control of herself. Satellizer uses the opportunity to escape by jumping incredibly high with her Accel. Kazuya holds on to his Freezing, and with everyone focused on Satellizer and Kazuya, Isabella flees the scene alone when she realizes that Jessica cannot be saved. One of the Nova looks to Satellizer and attacks. Satellizer barely blocks the attacks with her Volt Weapon that easily shatters. Satellizer loses her balance and begins to fall. The Nova attacks again, but a barrier appears defending her. Some of the onlookers think Satellizer may have summoned the barrier. Satellizer safely lands but the Pandora-Type keeps attacking. More barriers block the attacks, and Cassandra, who has gained control of herself, is shown to be the one defending Satellizer by throwing her barriers. Cassandra then deploys an Omnidirectional Freezing field against them. Kazuya quickly follows her lead and deploys his own Freezing, and he eyes become like that of his grandmother. When his field crosses Cassandra's, Kazuya is shown a glimpse into her mind and memories. He sees a gentle and smiling Cassandra singing to a baby, which Kazuya realizes is himself. However, one of the Nova adjusts to the Freezing fields and attacks Cassandra. The Legendary Pandora defends with several invisible barriers, but one attack gets through and knocks back her arm, twisting it as well. With this split second gab in Cassandra's defences, four of the Pandora-Type Nova close in on her, ready to attack. Satellizer recommends they fall back and trust Cassandra to handle the Nova, but Kazuya shouts that he cannot leave her. Meanwhile, Rana Linchen and Windy May continue their battle at the pool with neither side able to gain a definite edge over the other. However, Rana is able to smash through Windy's barrier and land a powerful punch while blocking a massive strike from Windy's warhammer that released a massive shockwave. Christine and Ouka watch in amazement. Lucy Renault and Teslad also continue fighting. Teslad's bladed tonfa clashes with Lucy's lightning-infused arms. Their collision releases three large shockwaves. Teslad pushes Lucy back for a moment and releases thin shock-waves that Lucy avoids. Lucy begins talking to Teslad, trying to reach her but also admitting the weakness she and Chiffon had compared to the other three, which was the cost of understanding humans. Despite her supposed weakness, Lucy sends a lightning blast through Teslad's left arm, severing it. The two Legendary Pandora then clash again, and Lucy wonders if Teslad can even hear her. A hypnotized Teslad willingly draws back her weapon and is able to cut Lucy. Lucy tries to get back on the offensive, but Teslad blocks her with a barrier and more shockwaves are sent down the pool. The one-armed Teslad's attacks become bigger, faster, and sharper though Lucy quickly dodges each attack. She begins to feel real pressure against her sister but manages to keep Teslad at bay with another barrier. Distracted for another moment, Lucy hears louder and louder screaming as well as unstable stigmatic energy. Lucy looks back to see Rana dealing Windy a massive kick to the face. Lucy is not excited about Rana steadily winning, but incredibly worried. Christine and Ouka cheer on Rana, but Lucy feels a malevolent disturbance in Rana's fighting. Rana's punches are steadily regaining their speed and she deals five fast punches to a near helpless Windy May. Teslad sends another shockwave that Lucy evades. Lucy tries to focus on Rana and Teslad, and becomes alarmed with Rana now regresses into her own N3 state upon slowly giving in to the Nova's message to destroy. Like Windy May and Teslad, Rana has a malevolent smile and the angel Christina and Ouka praised now that the aura of a violent and destructive creature. Back at the plaza, Cassandra does battle with the N3 Nova, demonstrating the ability of moderate levitation as she evades a shock wave. Cassandra summons the cannon form of her Volt Weapon and fires point blank at one of the Nova. That Nova defends with a barrier, a stark increase in defences since the one Windy May fought at the end of the twelfth clash. Cassandra keeps pressing against the barrier with sword until it shatters. Cassandra then blows off the Pandora's head with a following particle beam. Cassandra is not given a second of rest and another Pandora-Type bashes her head with a fierce kick. A following Nova deals Cassandra a single swipe and she crashes into the ground. Cassandra rises, revealing that the single swipe took both of her arms. While Kazuya and Satellizer are worried, the Nova deem them to be a threat and prepare to execute them. Cassandra quickly comes to their aid and blocks the energy waves with her body. The numbers on Cassandra's counters plummet rapidly from 4535000 to 3294880. She absorbs attacks and is releasing the snow particles. Cassandra loses her right eye; her right leg is chipped, a portion of her torso has been blown out and even one of her floating constructs has been cut. Kazuya looks in horror to his aunt's body falling apart, but Cassandra does her best to regenerate what she can. Kazuya screams and releases a Freezing that forced everyone, Nova included, to the ground. As Kazuya's eyes Novalize, he draws a lot of power from Cassandra to magnify his Freezing. As a result, Kazuya becomes connected to everyone, particularly the emotions of grief and despair belonging to many, many souls. Kazuya is overwhelmed and he drops to his knees, panicking and screaming. Satellizer cradles her Limiter and the menacing visage of Cassandra appears before them. Cassandra has regenerated one of her arms and she gets on her knees to wipe away Kazuya's tears and give him a gentle smile. The story cuts to a flashback in Hokkaido in the year 2049. Su-Na and Sawatari While chaos ensures at the plaza and the pool, the presence of the strongest of the Busters Sawatari Isuzu continues to terrorize Gengo Aoi and Su-Na Lee until Amelia Evans intervenes. Amelia has appeared behind Sawatari with her lance deployed. Amelia attacks but Sawatari readily repels the surprise attack. Both girls fall back for a moment, and Sawatari's arm begins shaking from the force behind Amelia's attack. Scarlett warns Sawatari of the new and improved Amelia, prompting Sawatari to openly challenge Scarlett's bodyguard. Sawatari attacks, but is surprised when Amelia begins pushing her back. They fight briefly before Amelia stands down. Sawatari questions why the former E-Pandora chose not to attack when she had the advantage. Amelia reveals, to the horror of Sawatari, that she was just standing in until Su-Na regained her strength. Su-Na rises from the ground now equipped with a "Legendary Stigmata System" given to her by Scarlett. Upon activation, it regenerates her severed hands instantly. Materializing her weapon, a determined Su-Na swears to obliterate Sawatari for the crime of attempting to harm Gengo. At Su-Na's bold claim to combat her, Sawatari tries to lure Su-Na into attacking with her verbal assaults. However, a much calmer Su-Na will not fall for Sawatari's petty words and baits her in return. A savage look overcomes Sawatari's beautiful face and she viciously attacks Su-Na with speed that Gengo identified as a Tachyon Accel, which exceeds the Mach 2 Quadruple Accel. Sawatari gets behind Su-Na, who gives a blank stare, and cuts upward only for the attack to cut through an after-image of Su-Na. Gengo, Amelia, Scarlett are astonished to see what they know as the Illusion Turn, something that Isuzu has never experienced. Su-Na materializes a few feet away from Sawatari. Su-Na, however, does not know what she just did, thinking to herself that she tried to evade with her own Accel. In the seconds Su-Na tries to figure out what is happening to her body and her High End Skill, Sawatari quickly attacks. Su-Na is caught completely off-guard, but she vanishes yet again just before Sawatari's Plasma Weapon could slash her body. Su-Na then reappears behind her shocked and infuriated enemy. Gengo and Scarlett discuss what it happening to Su-Na while equipped with the LSS. They both agree Su-Na is performing the Illusion Turn, something only Maria Lancelot and Chiffon Fairchild had been able to fully achieve. Gengo knows those two were special, but even with Su-Na's upgrades, he does not fully understand how she is able to execute such an extraordinary skill. As the two doctors talk, Amelia feels the incredible aura about Su-Na. Sawatari is infuriated that her rival stands above her yet again; she delivers a frontal attack only to collide into some sort of barrier and crashes onto her back. Sawatari is left huffing and puffing on the ground as Gengo and Scarlett continue to elaborate on Su-Na's skills. Sawatari listens to them say she does not have a chance of winning this fight. Sawatari gets up and begins laughing insanely and attempts to draw out the full strength of her Plasma Stigmata, which concerns Gengo and Scarlett. As white lines map her entire body, Sawatari prepares to attack one more time, but before she can even move both of her feet off the ground, Su-Na instantly severs both of the Buster's arms. Sawatari crumples to the ground in defeat. With Sawatari helpless, Su-Na takes the opportunity to gloat at her rival's defeat. In response, Sawatari begins ranting how Su-Na cannot be a true Pandora, as she is not giving into the "Voice of the Nova" that tells all of the most powerful Pandora, such as herself and Su-Na, to destroy. But instead, Su-Na wastes her time and talents protecting some old man. As her rant continues, Su-Na's composure begins to slip and her true self emerges. Done listening to her former classmate scream and rant, Su-Na brutally grinds Sawatari's terrified face into the ground with her boot, smiling mercilessly at Gengo's would-be assassin. Though Sawatari was in Su-Na's malevolent grasp, she is spared by Gengo's second-in-command. She is shown aboard a helicopter sitting next to a Chevalier Pandora with a coat covering her lack of arms, rightfully sulking. Gengo has assembled another team to travel to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide at West Genetics, including Scarlett and Amelia. Gengo discusses the mission at hand while the Legendary Stigmata Scarlett and Atsuko mass produced are in three crates at the end of the flight craft. Gengo begins to unload the truth about most things to the cabin members, which shocks all of them. Scarlett is clearly outraged by what she hears while Su-Na, after teasing Sawatari, is quite curious about what is in store when they land. Gengo also explains the nature of stigmatic energy that the Legendary Pandora use, which is in direct correlation to soul power. Upon the mentioning of Maria Lancelot, Su-Na and Scarlett sulk. Flashback of the Aoi Family In Japan 2049, Ryuuichi Aoi has finished teaching a class at a university and on his way home he is admired by several of his female students. When he gets home, he is greeted by this young wife Orie Aoi, who is highly distressed about their daughter Kazuha, who has developed an unnatural, emotional distance from her mother. Kazuha said they were not the "same" and thus Orie could not understand her. Ryuuichi readily dismissed the comments of a six-year old but thought to talk to his father about it at his laboratory. However, Orie is upset and jealous that Kazuha spends more time with her grandfather than with her own parents; Orie is fearful she will lose her daughter to Gengo. Ryuuichi calms her down and still decides to see Gengo for advice. Upon arriving at Gengo's lab, Ryuuichi is escorted by one of Gengo's colleagues, but Kazuha arrives. Ryuuichi assumes she saw him on a surveillance camera, but Kazuya says that she only "sensed" him, which unnerves her father a little. The child then escorts her father to Gengo's lab and little Kazuha runs up to her grandfather who is standing in front of three pods that have a steel covering. Ryuuichi begins to believe his wife's warning that Kazuha is spending too much time with Gengo. Ryuuichi wants to speak with his father without Kazuha, but Gengo doesn't mind having her listen. Ryuuichi expresses outrage that Gengo doesn't see Orie as part of the family. Gengo rather flatly explains that Orie was not supposed to carry Ryuuichi's children but the three women in the pods behind him. Gengo pulls away the pods' steel covering to reveal Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy May who are in stasis, and Gengo introduces them as Ryuuichi's older sisters and the Legendary Pandora. Ryuuichi received information he cannot handle and he begins to have nightmares about Cassandra. Orie helps him through it and after a discussion with some tea, the couple agree to add a fourth member to their family of three, this time a baby boy. Ryuuichi later meets Gengo by a tree and Gengo reveals more information about Ryuuichi's heritage. Like Kazuya, Ryuuichi is outraged and disappointed in Gengo betraying his mother, Erika. Ryuuichi refuses to do what Gengo did to his wife, saying he only wants to be with his wife, daughter, and future son. Though Gengo tries to get Ryuuichi to understand his role in protecting humanity, Ryuuichi continues to refuse. However, Gengo manages to convince Ryuuichi to at least meet Cassandra. At a family meal, Ryuuichi relays to Orie the vague backbones of his conversation with his father. Ryuuichi then drops the information that he has an older half-sister who is disabled. Ryuuichi then says that Gengo will be leaving for a while and someone needs to watch over his sister. Orie becomes increasingly alarmed and storms into her room to sit on the wooden floor in darkness and shaking upon being told that Gengo has asked Ryuuichi to watch over Cassandra for the time being. Ryuuichi bangs on the door to get his wife to come out, promising to turn down his father, but Orie collects herself to reluctantly agree, saying they have no choice since Gengo saved Kazuha when Orie had complications giving birth to her. Ryuuichi hugs his wife, but her arms do not wrap around his body. After a night with his wife, Ryuuichi goes to Kazuha's room and tells the sleeping toddler that she is not only special because of him but also because of her mother. The following day, Gengo arrived in a limousine and help his daughter "Cassandra Aoi" step out of the vehicle with her crutches. Orie was quickly overwhelmed by the inhumanly beautiful woman at her doorstep, but welcomed her to the family. Orie, Ryuuichi, Kazuha, and Cassandra then shared a meal, and Kazuha wanted to feed her aunt. Cassandra ate, but she was immediately spitting fire as the food was too hot. After the meal, Kazuha happily played with her aunt who was looking exhausted. Orie took to the dishes and told her husband that she had never seen Kazuha smile so brilliantly, and she wondered if it was because Cassandra was so captivating. In an outing, the Aoi family have a picnic by the large tree, and an athletic Kazuha has already been able to tap into some of the physical enhancements of her Stigma Body. She jumps from branch to branch to get an amazing view. She invites her mother to join her, but Orie explains that he cannot do some of the amazing things Kazuha can. Kazuha jumps down and innocently repeats that Gengo told her that Orie is not able to do some of the things she can, but it is not her fault. Orie is shaken, giving a look between embarrassment and anger. Cassandra no longer has her crutches and she is struggling up the large hill with Ryuuichi helping her when she stumbles. Orie overhears the brief, one-sided conversation, between Ryuuichi and Cassandra, and is reassured when she hears that Ryuuichi loves only her. Orie and Cassandra take a bath together, and Orie comments on Cassandra's exquisite, yet unnatural beauty. She tells her mute sister-in-law that she believes Cassandra is in their lives as a part of Gengo's plan to get Ryuuichi on his side. However, she cements the fact that they won't bend to his will because they have allowed Cassandra into their home. Meanwhile, Gengo is returning home and he reflects on his conversation with his son. Gengo's thoughts relay that he wants his child to be happy, but he still has humanity's fate on his shoulders. At dinner, Orie rushes to the bathroom to throw-up. She and Ryuuichi go to the hospital where the couple is excited to hear that they are pregnant. Gengo is informed soon enough and he smiles. Some time passes, enough for Orie's pregnancy to become visible. Orie and Ryuuichi explain as much as they can to the young Kazuha, and Orie invites her daughter to hear her baby brother in her womb, and the scene is the closest Kazuha has ever been with her mother. A curious Cassandra is peeking, and Orie invites her to come and touch her future nephew. That night, Ryuuichi finds Cassandra standing on the balcony and looking at the sky. Ryuuichi begins speaking, but as usual Cassandra does not respond, though she is listening. Cassandra taps her forehead onto her brother's and relays all of the happy memories she has experienced since joining the family. She relays memories that she was not even present to see, and the siblings are brought closer together. Orie quickly begins experiencing premature cramps, but she says the baby is probably kicking. However, she collapses and is brought to the emergency room. Gengo's security is already there and they prevent Ryuuichi from seeing his wife. With impressive strength, a furious Ryuuichi bashes one of the guards' heads into the wall, causing it to crack. Gengo calls out to his son and they talk peacefully where the doctor explains that Ryuuichi's wife and child are in life-threatening danger as Orie is again experiencing complications that she had experienced with Kazuha. Ryuuichi shake and cries, admitting that Orie needs their son to be born safe and alive so she can feel the love and acceptance she isn't receiving from Kazuha. Gengo orders his son to stop crying; Gengo explains that he can save his daughter-in-law and grandchild, but big decisions must be made. While undergoing surgery, Orie dreams about her son who is leaving her and pleads for him not to go. Orie awakens to her husband's smile but she panics into tears when her stomach isn't as large as it should be. Orie finds Gengo and demands that he return her foetus. Orie ultimately collapses and Gengo tells her that the baby is safe. Orie asks where Kazuya is and Gengo points out Kazuya is just a 4-month old foetus, so naturally he couldn't be born. Gengo explains that Kazuya's stigma body had grown in Orie's womb but couldn't grow any further. Both of them would have died, so Kazuya was transferred to a place where a stigma-bodied foetus can grow completely. When Orie is shown the now pregnant Cassandra, she is in utter disbelief; Orie then attacks her sister-in-law. When Ryuuichi stops her, she demands why he didn't stop Gengo from taking their child. Ryuuichi explains that he was trying protect her and Kazuya. Orie doesn't want to hear it; she attacks again. Orie begins to say that she'd prefer the alternative if it meant Kazuya being born to someone like Cassandra. Gengo prevents Orie from saying her complete thought. Gengo repeats that Kazuya is her child, that Kazuya's been transferred to another living being for a short while. If the alternative is what she wants to do, then he doesn't have the right to stop her. Orie says that everything was supposedly done to keep her alive and so Kazuya wouldn't be allowed to die, but she then wishes she'd been allowed to die together with that child. When Gengo is left to think about Orie's episode at the hospital, he's informed that over intercom that Ryuuichi wants to meet with Gengo no matter what. Ryuuichi tells Gengo he plans to take Cassandra home with them. Gengo's shocked and asks Ryuuichi's intentions and whether it would have repercussions on Orie. Even if Kazuya is sleeping in Cassandra's womb, he's still Ryuuichi and Orie's child. Ryuuichi refers to Cassandra as his elder sister, then corrects himself, coldly saying that the woman with a stigma body is an incubator to keep alive the foetus. He adds that she's simply a vessel and asks whether that's wrong. He repeats that he'll take her home with them and intends to watch over Kazuya until he's born, that it's not fate but their choice. Kazuya is born from Cassandra on April 3, 2050, the same year West Genetics is established in Japan. A party is held to celebrate the opening of the new academy and the birth of Gengo's grandson. Later, Alfred Hughes credits Gengo for West Genetics when they're alone together. Everything concerning West Genetics had been entrusted to Gengo, which was one of Gengo's conditions. Gengo says West Genetics will become the Genetics at the core of the world, for it is where Maria Lancelot has been enshrined. The scene shifts to Ryuuichi coming home to hear Kazuya crying. Kazuha brings him to Kazuya. He tries to get Kazuya to stop crying and asks after Orie. A broken Orie emptily welcomes Ryuuichi home. Ryuuichi tells her it seems Kazuya's diaper was dirty and he'd changed it, and Orie emptily thanks him. Ryuuichi says she's been tired recently, so starting tomorrow he'll come home earlier. Kazuha informs Ryuuichi that Kazuya hasn't eaten anything today. Ryuuichi turns to Orie who barely reacts. When Ryuuichi demands if it's true, Orie says it can't be helped because Kazuya hasn't tried to eat at all, not Orie's milk or formula. Kazuha adds that this has been a daily occurrence. Orie tries to feed Kazuya and orders him to drink quickly. She freaks out, demanding why he won't drink when it's his mother's milk when he has to be hungry. She wonders if Kazuya doesn't recognize her as his mother. Ryuuichi suggests there might be something wrong with Kazuya and to take him to a doctor. At the hospital, the doctor tells Ryuuichi there's no problem. Ryuuichi counters that Kazuya won't drink his mother's milk nor formula. The doctor speculates the bond between mother and child might be lacking if the child refuses mother's milk even when there's nothing wrong with his body. She says that Kazuya will naturally pursue the person who reared him, and suggests trying to reconsider the mother's childcare environment to deepen the mutual bond. When Ryuuichi relays the doctor's advice, Orie believes Kazuya doesn't love her, that she may not be qualified to be Kazuya's mother. She reminds him he knows how much she's sacrificed for that child. Ryuuichi counters that that's not what he meant. He just said that Kazuya is different from an ordinary child, so there might also be a different way of raising him. Orie demands how it's different. She declares she loves Kazuya and devotes her very best. Kazuha goes to Kazuya. She tells him it's big sister and asks him not to cry. She guesses he's hungry and tried to feed him. But naturally, there's no milk to be had, so he resumes crying. Kazuha apologizes to him. Back at the hospital, the doctor tells Ryuuichi and Orie that Kazuya's malnutrition isn't a simple matter. When the doctor brings up Gengo, Ryuuichi asks if the doctor just handed over a child without their consent. The doctor explains it's because Gengo resolved the symptoms, so she thought it's beneficial for Kazuya's sake. Orie and Ryuuichi go to Gengo. Ryuuichi demands what Gengo's intentions are in taking custody of Kazuya. He asks how many times Gengo will do selfish things with any permission even though Gengo is his father. Gengo asks what permission he needs to save his grandson's life. Gengo blasts Ryuuichi with the fact that even Ryuuichi should know Kazuya can't be cured by an ordinary doctor. He demands to know Ryuuichi didn't consult him. Gengo tells his child and his wife that he can no longer leave Kazuya under their care due to their inability to provide. When Ryuuichi protests, Gengo orders them to check with their own eyes. A wall slides aside to access an adjoining room. Ryuuichi and Orie are shattered to see Cassandra happily breast-feeding a peaceful Kazuya. At the sight, Orie lunges for her baby, but Cassandra angrily takes Orie by her wrist and throws her on the ground. Cassandra ends up breaking Orie's wrist in the process with her superhuman strength. Gengo goes to his daughter, takes her by the wrist and shakes her head, giving Cassandra a look of regret. Gengo takes Kazuya from Cassandra and gives him to Orie, who loving cradles her child. However, Kazuya begins crying much to Orie's devastation. As if she came to a realization, Orie rose from the ground and handed her crying child back to Cassandra. Ryuuichi tries to stop her, but Gengo keeps him back, silently tells his son that Orie needs to see this for herself. When Cassandra holds Kazuya again, he stops crying and resumes feeding from Cassandra. Having seen her infant choose another woman as "mother," Orie saw that neither of her children loved her. Unable to cope with the harsh reality, Orie dropped to the ground and wailed as loudly as she could. Cassandra continues breastfeeding Kazuya and Orie looked on from afar with hatred and jealously raging in her eyes. At night, Orie resolved to kill Kazuya by smothering his face with a pillow. Kazuha, who sensed her brother's distress, catches her mother in the act with a look of rage. Causatum To be added Story Arc The 13th Nova Clash is an ongoing Arc that originates in the Freezing Manga. It began at chapter 175, and follows directly after the Busters Arc with the arrival of five Pandora-Type Nova. Trivia To be added References See Also Category:Article stubs Category:Freezing Manga story arcs Category:Nova Clash